


sure in your love

by ak0gare



Category: The Get Down (TV)
Genre: M/M, Romance, adventures with your boys, short but sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 16:59:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10813104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ak0gare/pseuds/ak0gare
Summary: Dizzee likes lipstick. The concept of it is just the greatest thing.





	sure in your love

The heat outside of the apartment complex is unbearable. It seems to almost dry out any of the cool air that threatens to flow by and any that escape the grasp of the intense heat becomes a cool welcome to those who feel it. Even wearing his shoes, Dizzee can still feel the hot concrete seeping through. He wonders if it’s because it’s just that hot or it means he needs a new pair of shoes. Either way, he continues on the street, which, regardless of it being hot, isn’t abandoned by it’s people. They continue to wander endlessly by. It’s good to see that the summer heat, while putting up a fight, won’t win against the Bronx or the inhabitants. 

Someone bumps into him, knocking his shoulder back a little, and they rush off with a quick sorry sent his way. He adjusts the strap of his messenger bag, pulling it closer to him and unconsciously lets his hand roam inside where he feels his hand grasp the small tube. He runs his thumb over it, once, before he pulls away and lets his hand drop beside the bag as he urges on through the streets. He begins to wonder if the tube would melt against the heat and wouldn’t that be a disaster just waiting to happen? He figures that it would be okay since he’s seen many women with the same tube keep it in their bags, pull it out on a hot day very much like today, use it, and put it away again. So who’s to say that it would melt under his supervision?

He makes his way up to the end of the block to where a small convenience store is sitting lazily under the sun. A couple of children beside the store run underneath the spray of a broken fire hydrant, delighted laughs and cries echoing through the street. A smile tugs on his lips, a small reminiscent memory passing him and leaving him in an instant. While it didn’t seem like long ago when he was doing the same with his brothers, it feels like him in those times would be very surprised to see Dizzee now. 

He walks into the convenience store, the owner giving him a quick glance before going back to reading the magazine in his hand. Dizzee nods slowly as he passes through the aisles before he picks up some snacks. He decides against soda this time, since last time it just made him thirstier. He places them on the counter, letting his hands linger there. The owner, slow as if the heat was making him melt, lazily glances at Dizzee’s fingernails and he lets his eyes settle there for a second too longer before ringing him up. It makes Dizzee’s heart thump loudly, afraid that the store owner was ready to toss him out for such a small inconvenient thing. He wouldn’t apologize for wearing the nail polish, no. He likes it. It’s a part of him. But sometimes. Sometimes, people can be so brutal and cruel over the simplest thing. 

The store owner tells him it’s two dollars, which Dizzee pays with a bunch of leftover quarters. Stuffing the snacks in his bag, he makes his way out the store. He decides to head over to a nearby train tunnel, already excited to start on the newest piece he came up with the nights before.

 

Dizzee likes lipstick. The concept of it is just the greatest thing. And it’s so small that some people hardly notice it. It accentuates a person’s feature on their face and makes them look a whole lot of things in one moment. Stunning, mysterious, electrifying, glorious. Lipstick isn’t just one shade either. It can be dark or it can be bright. It can shimmer and it can be dull. But it’s still there. 

But that’s not the only reason Dizzee likes lipstick. He likes seeing the lipstick smeared on another person’s collar, two people with matching, messy lipstick on their lips and all over their cheeks, and lipstick marks hidden underneath a person’s shirt, only to be seen by the person who made them. 

Which is why he has the tube, a dark shade of purple he asked Yolanda to buy for him (she was a little surprised but she agreed, only telling him that she got to pick out the color, no questions asked). He’s had it on him for about two weeks, and he hasn’t really tried it on since Yolanda dropped it off on his bed. It looks great on him. But he just never got the chance to put it on again, or sometimes he would be in such a rush to go out, he would forget it at home. 

So he decided to bring it and try it on at Thor’s place. Although, he had to admit to himself, as much as he wanted to put it on, he also wanted the chance to take it off and leave it on Thor’s skin. Whether Thor would let him would be up to him. But regardless, even if he decided no, at least he got to wear it for a little bit. 

They sat on the floor, papers strewn about, some crumpled while others were placed neatly on the side. Paintbrushes and markers were tossed all over, almost in a creative frenzy. At the moment, Dizzee was sitting with his legs crossed, sketching in Thor’s book, listening to the vinyl play quietly. Thor munched on a golden fry, one after another, while silently watching Dizzee. If Thor ever assumes that Dizzee never notices him staring, he’s wrong because Dizzee notices it and he loves it. Whenever Dizzee catches him, his eyes are always a whirlwind of affection and it rocks Dizzee to his very core to see someone look at him like that.

He looks over at Thor, who was biting into his burger, and he opens his mouth. Thor smiles as he chews, and lets Dizzee have a bite. Ah, good, no pickles. He continues to eat, swallowing the bite and contemplates on asking. He draws an extra line that wasn’t intended and he sighs quietly before he uses the eraser on the pencil to get rid of it. 

Dizzee eventually breaks the comfortable silence by asking his question.

“What do you think about lipstick?” It always seems like a wonder to Dizzee when Thor is never caught off guard by Dizzee’s multitude of random questions. It always just seems like he’s waiting for them to come at any moment, waiting until he can provide the answer to Dizzee’s questions. 

Thor grabs a fry out the bag and hands it to Dizzee, who accepts it fully. Thor hums quietly, pulling out his own fry and eating it before answering.

“On you?” Okay, so not really answering. But hey, at least he was straight to the point. Dizzee, unsure if wants to hear the answer just yet, slightly dodges the question.

“That wasn’t what I asked. But, it’s not a question I won’t ask.” Thor silently echoes Dizzee’s words with a smile, and looks up at the ceiling as if it held the answer. He stays quiet for another moment, his eyes twinkling mischievously before he answers.

“I like it. On anyone, really.” As if he was making a point, he glances down at Dizzee’s lips, which feel slightly chapped at the moment, and that makes Dizzee unintentionally lick his lips. Whoops.

“How about as a concept? An art form?” Thor drags his eyes back up to Dizzee’s, this time looking slightly confused but not any less interested. 

“Art?”

“Yeah. Like, how it can be placed on a person. I like that about it.” Dizzee doesn’t stop looking at Thor, his heartbeat thumping quietly but quickly in his chest. 

“Drawn on? Using lipstick like a marker?”

“No. Someone’s already wearing lipstick and they just put it someone else. Like that.” This time, catching on, Thor breaks into a grin, and he tries to hide it by eating another cold fry but fails miserably.

“Rumi, you really can make anything into art. You’re like magic.” And those words electrify Dizzee. It feels like the sun that was on him earlier in the day, it’s all over him, down to the bottom of his sole all the way up to the last curl on his head.

“It’s not something I thought of. It’s been around for a long time.” Thor affectionately rolls his eyes, taking another quick bite of his burger. 

“It’s too bad we don’t have any lipstick, though. We could have tried it out.” Thor says after swallowing his bite. At this, Dizzee gives a laugh, reaching over to his bag. He rummages through the loose sheets of drawn on paper, spray cans, and markers, before pulling out the small back tube. It makes Thor stop chewing midway through his bite. He swallows, albeit with strength, and he has to cover his mouth with his hand to stop himself from smiling.

“You’re smooth, Dizzee.” Dizzee just gives a small chuckle, leaning closer to Thor, lips tinted with a dark shade of plum.

**Author's Note:**

> let me know if i should continue writing for this pairing! i enjoyed the outcome of this small drabble, sorry it didn't have the ending ya'll were probably wishing for? i kinda just wanted to publish this to see if i should continue writing for dizzee and thor.


End file.
